


[FFVII] Clerith - On The Wings Of Nefeli

by TheVoiceOfThePlanet



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceOfThePlanet/pseuds/TheVoiceOfThePlanet
Summary: I leave these two warnings: the first one is my usual "seizure warning", the second one is a bit unusual and i can understand that some of you cannot like it: screamo song warning. Yes, i used a metal/screamo song so if you don't like this genre, simply avoid it.You have been warned ;). For the rest, enjoy.





	[FFVII] Clerith - On The Wings Of Nefeli




End file.
